Rioichi's jewel
by chloemcg
Summary: After taking his daughter out to see the sights, Rioichi recalls a night he will never forget. Will he ever forgive and forget and how did Henriette receive that nickname 'one eye? Find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rioichi Cooper or Henriette 'One eye' Cooper. They belong to the Sly Cooper franchise, sucker punch games and Sanzaru games. Not me! **

**Rioichi's jewel.**

* * *

The moonlight air was never so ancient as it was this night in Feudal Japan. The gentle breeze allowed the many trees surrounding the hilltop area to rock slowly back and forth in the wind. Suddenly, a shadowed silhouette raced passed the trees in order to conceal themselves. His identity was hidden until two, pointed ears went erect to check his surroundings.

The sacred hilltops away from the village not so far could provide a Ninja a lot of cover since the shade made the peaceful scenario and the slow winds created a sight that could potentially create an evening of peace and tranquility.

Zooming out of the shadows by jumping an impossibly high height; the intruder of this place revealed his well-known identity to be Rioichi Cooper. The Red panda Racoon pulled at the loosely blowing tails of his blue mask and tightened it slightly as he looked around for someone -anyone- who would spoil the quiet night of this place. Once he made sure there was nobody to spoil the devine scenery, Rioichi jumped down from his treetop perch and landed perfectly in front of a small pool that showed his reflection clearer than a freshly polished gong.

The Red panda flicked his head back in order to remove his navy blue hood, the red furred ninja got down to the grass and sat in a cross-legged position as he slowly shut his eyes with ease and pinned his pricked ears back as he got himself into a mediative state of peace and harmony with his well-known surroundings.

Curling his long, bushy tail up against his folded majestic legs; Rioichi could sense a nearby presence as he squeezed his eyes tighter to get a sense of who it was that spoiled his nightly meditation. He jumped up into a combat stance with his cane pointed towards the direction of the intruder when he felt a certain shifting of the earth below him.

"Jibun jishin o hyōji suru!" He yelled in fluent Japanese as he continued to stand, ready to attack with his teeth gritted and his rusty brown eyes narrow. His tail swished back and forth behind his body as he readied himself for his foe to attack but when he heard a small sneeze, his stance and aggressive eyes softened a considerable amount.

Hiding behind an old peach tree was a swishing grey tail that was streaked with black-grey rings. It was clear who this intruder was and Rioichi sat back down as he twirled his bamboo-cane and returned it to its rightful place tied to his back encase of emergencies or for heists.

"Come out, my daughter." Rioichi said with his ancient, wise voice laced with this certain kindness. His ear twitched at the sound of a heavy sigh that was followed by slow, soft footsteps. He opened one eye in interest as he saw the small half blind raccoon girl.

The grey-furred, 6 year old child sighed a second time heavily as she looked down at her father's peaceful reflection including her own. One of her own tears fell into the crystal blue pond and caused multiple ripples as the tiny droplet fell into the ancient waters.

Opening both his eyes to snap himself out of his mediative state, Rioichi placed both hands on his folded lap as he looked down at his own offspring. She wore a beautiful pink gown that was tied on at the waist by a scarlet sash and she had a tuft of hair hanging over her single blinded eye. She even had fluffy cheek fur that made Rioichi recall his many memories of the child's mother.

"You should be at home sleeping, my little Sakura petal." Rioichi told her with the vaguest surprise invading his voice as he looked down at his beloved little girl.

Henriette sniffed as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes to prevent anymore tears so her father couldn't tell she had been crying but this failed as the Red furred Raccoon asked her "Henriette, what has happened?"

"..." Henriette was silent as she continued to look down into the calming waters but she couldn't ignore the fact that she saw in her father's reflection the slight stern, wide eyed look that dared her to tell him. Failing the task of blocking her view of the look she was being given; the small Raccoon child sniffed and wiped her wet, black nose with her long sleeve and she confessed as she continued to look down at her own reflection, especially staring at her own blind eye "...I'm weak, Papa."

Rioichi sighed sadly as he shut his eyes calmly, his concern for his only child showing mostly in the frown that was currently etched on his lips. His heart ached whenever he hears things that the villager's children have been telling her.

Despite the things he had done to make sure his daughter was happy; everyone made fun of not only her family heritage of someday owning a sushi restaurant (and being a thief but nobody knew about that yet) but also the fact that she had been blinded in one of her eyes when a foe had tried to take her life and possibly make her suffer when she was little more then a newborn.

As Henriette noticed his calm quietness, she carried on while her pointed ears flattened to against the sides of her head "They say that I'm a useless female whose destined to become a maiko for the geisha."

Rioichi's fists clenched and his eyes visibly narrowed as he bit his bottom lip in order to try and not explode from anger and rage but just as quick as the anger came, it gone as the Thief cast his anger away as he turned to console his daughter whilst he gently used a gentle finger to lift Henriette's chin and make her face him. That sad, innocent look in her eyes was almost enough to melt the Red panda Raccoon's heart as he ordered her softly yet determinedly "My little Shiroibara, come further."

Henriette raised a curious brow towards her father but done as he said as she scooted right by her red-furred father's side. The red panda told her with a wise voice "Remember, my daughter: Even when the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through with ease." He simplified things for her when he saw the confused glance he was receiving "Do not listen to what others tell you. You can be anything you want to be and never will I love you any less."

The little Racoon hung her head sadly as she was not fully convinced.

Without warning, however, Rioichi used the arch of his cane to lift up his one-eyed daughter as he gave her the faintest of smiles although she did notice. Rioichi pulled his hood back up, used his swift actions as a Ninja to have his little girl hold on to his back as he gave her a piggy back ride and without saying let alone doing anymore; Rioichi took to the trees. Before anyone knew it, he was running along the bamboo forests with very little difficulty.

The small Raccoon child he carried looked down with a faint smile as she thought the other bamboo stems were looking like teeny ants from way up from where her dad was running across. Giggling excitedly, Henriette exclaimed while waving her chubby arms in the cool night air "Faster, Papa, Faster!"

Rioichi smirked excitedly as he picked up the pace ever so slightly (to prevent Henriette from falling off) until they had reached the end of the dense bamboo forests and Rioichi leapt down with the grey furred Racoon girl still laughing from how much fun she had. Putting a simple finger in front of his lips and shushing his daughter, silently telling her to be silent but a smile was still on his lips and this told Henrietta that her father was not finished with making her smile.

"Shhhhhh. Stay here, Henriette. I shall return in a few moments." Rioichi told his daughter while patting her tenderly on the head and he then quickly and expertly climbed a tree as he aimed to get to the top as he had the support of his cane and his reflexes and because of this, he had huge ease getting to his destined target.

Rioichi jumped up while pulling what little body weight he had up with him, he grabbed a particular Japanese Lilly that shined like a crowned jewel in the twinkling moonlight's beams that peaked through the gaps the thin twigs, leaves and flowers made. Once he had the prized flower in his gentle clutches, the Red panda called down towards the child waiting for him "Henriette, please close those divine eyes of yours."

He could hear the childish giggles that followed this command and this made him realize that she hadn't quite closed her eyes. Chuckling lightly, Rioichi ordered again while trying to sound strict "Ah-bap! Close them."

When he was sure that his daughter's eyes were shut, Rioichi jumped down from his perch in the trees and landed on his knee before he opened up his palms to reveal the flower corsage he had just picked to lay gently on as he stared straight to her level and met her hazel eyes. Taking the advantage of making his little girl laugh, Rioichi touched his nose against Henriette's and rubbed his against hers to make her giggle sweetly.

"Now open them, my moonlight dew drop." The Ninja whispered to the child in his presence and as soon as her large, innocent eyes opened; his heart exploded at the sheer cuteness of his daughter's smile as she jumped up and down excitedly while clapping her hands. Rioichi bowed his head with a certain kindness residing in his eyes as he removed her fringe from her 'bad eye' and placed the Lilly in front of her ear.

"Oh, papa! You're the best father anyone could ever ask for!" Henriette exclaimed sweetly as she lunged for her father and wrapped her arms around his neck sweetly and Rioichi returned the hug his daughter gave him. Grinning softly, Rioichi softly rocked his body from side to side as he felt the love he felt for the small raccoon raidiate from his own heart.

Gently, Rioichi stroked the back of his daughter's head gently to calm her worries as he softly hummed a small lullaby to lull the child in his arms to sleep but as she began to get noticeably drowsy, she asked him with her eyes half-closed as her father held her like a swaddled infant "Papa, does mama still love me wherever she is?"

Rioichi was caught off guard by this question since neither of them barely talked of what happened to his wife. His rusty brown eyes stared off towards the distance where there was a small cavern where they both lived. Lowering his ears sadly, the Red panda allowed those memories of his beloved wife overcome his mind.

* * *

Sitting with his legs crossed as he continued his meditation, Rioichi was unaware of the fact that someone had entered the room.

When he felt someone's hands lay tenderly on both of his shoulders from behind, he became alarmed as he jumped up with a gasp but his eyes relaxed when he saw a familiar female brown-furred Racoon who had brilliant teal eyes and she wore a navy blue kimono with a bright pink sash. She also had her 'hair' tied in a french braid.

"Relax, my favourite Ninja." The female Racoon said while sending her husband a soft grin as she gently rubbed his shoulders to ease away all his troubles. Rioichi peaked over his shoulder to look her in the eye as he asked his wife "Is Henriette sleeping?"

The female Racoon nodded as she assured him "Do not feel alarmed, Rioichi. I have made sure our infant daughter cannot be seen by any of the soilders you have been facing."

He sighed with slight frustration as he hung his head to look at his lap. Somehow some of the Shoguns army were searching for him and his family with no reasoning and he had been trying to keep them off his small family's tails ever since. Not only that but Rioichi also got the underlying feeling that he was being hunted. Not by the army but by something that has been going for his entire family for decades.

"Harumi, I cannot shake the feeling that something other than the Shogun is hunting us. Something huge." Rioichi told his wife with worry prominent in his wise, gentle voice.

Harumi sent her betrothed a strange look as she settled herself beside him on the bamboo mats that made up their home. Never had she seen Rioichi give off a look that was almost filled with alarm and Ninjas were _never _alarmed! This worried her greatly.

Sensing his wife's fear, Rioichi turned to face his wife and kissed her head while he stood on his knees before wrapping his arms around her thin body. He couldn't help but smile a little when she rested her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort. "I would not fear about this now. It is probably nothing."

Harumi wasn't convinced but she didn't want to continue bringing this up so took his word for it as she began to stand and walk towards the kitchen where a bamboo-made teapot was sitting above a fire to warm the tea inside.

Once she picked up the handle of the teapot, she and Rioichi were startled when the door started banging as if someone was trying to force entry. "Rioichi Cooper! this is Rohan La Paradox, captain of the guards! you are under arrest for almost killing the Shogun!" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Rioichi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sound of Rohan's last name. The La Paradox clan always had this pointless grudge against the Cooper clan for reasons unknown and so far as going to arrest the red panda for a crime he never committed is plain outrageous. Getting in front of his wife to engage in a protective stance, he sent a sideways glare to the female Racoon adult and ordered softly "Go get our child and run."

Harumi began to protest but Rioichi narrowed his eyes towards her and this sent her running upstairs to get her newborn child. As the door's wooden surface banged and pounded, Rioichi removed his cane and twirled it in his fingers before holding it out in front of him to get ready for combat. His ears pinned back as he saw the door began to snap into splinters as if someone was using a beam to break down the door!

He did not know if he would survive this barbaric massacre but as Rioichi stood defensively in front of the hallway door that lead up to the bedrooms, he knew he would do anything to protect his beloved family! He braced himself as the army of a thousand broke through the door and rushed in to find that their enemy was already launching himself at them as he continuously whacked the warrior's heads with his cane and he even used some battle techniques to try and fend off the brutal army and knock them out.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Rioichi finally fought his way out side as he flung a guard by the clothing he was supposed to wear underneath his amour into a few other guards and he used his infamous ninja spire jump to leap into the air and land on one of the boarders of one of the windows as he scowled down at his many foes. They shouted up taunts and mocking words to him but he had little care as he closed his eyes to calm his energies within. This changed when he heard the screams of his wife and he knew he just had to save her!

"No!" The Red panda gasped fearfully as he jumped up and battled his way up the high building as he fought off the many guards whom had somehow climbed up without detection and as Rioichi whacked more and more enemies with his skills of combat, he had finally made it up to where he wife should have been hiding. Instead, the sight that beheld him was enough to make his calmed eyes water in grief: he saw Harumi's body on the floor, her angelic form being embraced by the moonlight that shone from the nearby window. She laid on her back with tears streaming from her dead, open eyes that were no longer full of life like he had hoped. She also appeared to have a few broken ribs as her body appeared to have been crushed by something. He had no idea who it was until he saw a large brown feather laying right beside her corpse.

"...Ha-Harumi?" Rioichi called out as he didn't want to believe what he already knew. He rushed to her frail, limp body and held her close as he rubbed his cheek against hers while he choked out with tears streaming from his eyes "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" He repeatedly kissed her cold lips as he tried to make it up to her but he was surprise when Harumi reached up to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly as she slowly blew out like a candle's flame and she stopped breathing. Hanging his head, he hesitated but decided to leave his deceased wife there so he could save the only living thing he had left; his daughter.

The blue wearing ninja's eyes narrowed as he swore revenge on the one who done this to her. Clutching the large feather in his hand, Rioichi dashed out of the room with tears still dampening his cheeks as he raced towards the roof where he heard the all to familiar cries of an infant. Once he was stood on the roof, he narrowed his eyes towards a familiar skunk who had a razor sharp blade pointed to the baby Raccoon's neck as she wriggled in her pink blanket in the tight grip of Rohan La Paradox.

"Rohan-san, release the child right this instant!" Rioichi demanded while pointing his cane threateningly towards his rival but his grip tightened when Rohan pointed the sharp knife much closer than before mere inches to the infant's neck so the red panda knew he had to take extreme caution right now.

"Heheheheheh." Rohan cackled wickedly as he grabbed a bunch of the pink blankets the tiny Raccoon was wrapped in and held it over the edge of the roof, threatening to release his grip on her if Rioichi did not follow his demands "Sorry, Cooper. If my family is going to be the finest thieves in history then I must eliminate future competitions." Fearing for his daughter's life, the Ninja master told the skunk coldly "Rohan, you have a precise count of 5 seconds to release my daughter or else I'll hurt you so much that you'll be so broken and battered that not even the finest could heal your wounds."

Rohan actually done as told as he had indeed released his grip from the blankets and dropped the wailing infant. "NO!" Rioichi cried as he made a dive off the roof after his offspring with his foe laughing maniacally. Rioichi felt the wind blow in his face as he found himself slowly but surely catching up to his daughter as the two raccoons quickly approached the ground. Acting swiftly, Rioichi brought out his cane and used the hook to snag Henriette from the air and held the screaming infant in his arms. He held the bundle over his shoulder as he had no words to soothe the newborn Raccoon but his usually focused mind was so full of anger right now that he had one goal as his eyes dilated as he braced himself for the impact: Defeat Rohan!

Rioichi gave a huge leap as soon as his feet made contact with the ground as he used the nearby mountains and cliffs to his advantage as he jumped and bounded against the rocky bluffs before he done a rebound back to the roof with vengeance sparkling in his rusty brown eyes. Darting his ears forwards, The red furred Raccoon gritted his teeth against each other as he tried not to snap like a twig. "So let me get this right: You are also from a long line of thieves?"

"Hai." Rohan nodded as he got into a defensive stance while scowling at his rival. Rioichi charged at his foe with his whimpering daughter nestled in his arms and after awhile, as he kicked Rohan in the stomach with both feet, he began to get a bit tired as beads of sweat ran down his face. His fur was damp from the fact that the rain began to pour down from the heavens. The two rivals made one last all or nothing lunge towards each other but moments before they could make contact, a bolt of lightning hit a gap in between them both, sending each of them flying backwards a few inches.

When the two looked up to see a black silhouette ruling the skies, they gasped in horror when the massive owl landed right in front of Rioichi and knock Rohan off the building as he fell to his death, a loud 'crunch' being heard as he made a big impact to the ground and Rioichi held his daughter tighter as he stared the beast in its glowing ruby red eyes as he recognized this creature. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at his still whimpering daughter and back at the beast. He couldn't risk his child dying by the talons of this giant owl like her mother did. So, with great reluctance, Rioichi did a backwards flip off the building and done something he rarely done: He fled.

"You will come back and face me, Cooper!" The giant owl snarled as he took chase with his amoured body taking to the skies "Nobody flees from Clockwerk!" Rioichi ran into the dense bamboo forests and hoped to conceal himself and while this was easy for a Ninja, an infant who didn't know better to be hiding with a Ninja was a big flaw in this plan as the frightening tension began to set in and young Henriette's whimpers evolved into startled, raspy wails.

"No, no, no. Please hush, my child." Rioichi exclaimed in a hurried whisper as he done what he could to calm his infant daughter as he cradled her fragile form against his own body. The tiny raccoon curled her knuckles inwards in order to clutch them as she continued her crying. The Ninja Master couldn't help but have sympathy towards his daughter. She had just lost her mother and she was now frightened. Giving another attempt to comfort the small Raccoon, Rioichi held her tight as he shushed her repeatedly as he let her know that he was there and would never let her go.

"Shhhh. There now, my dear Shiroibara. I have you." He soothed as he stared softly down at her tiny little face. The tiny Raccoon's cries gradually turned into hiccups and sniffles as she put a knuckle inside her mouth and began drooling all over it, making her father smile a little at this. He had no idea why but seeing the little one so full of life warmed Rioichi's heart to an extent of him rubbing her exposed head by stroking a long finger up and down her forehead.

"How touching..." A familiar voice sneered and this made the red panda's eyes widen as he turned on his feet as he was extremely frightened at who he saw right in front of him. It was the owl who called himself 'Clockwerk'!

The fur on Rioichi's neck stood up as he saw his new foe step forwards and stand over him as he glared down at him with his red, saucer-like eyes beaming at his potential prey, following his every move. Eyes dilated and nose twitching, Rioichi asked while trying to smooth all fear from his voice "What is it you want from me, owl, Who are you?!"

Clockwerk growled as he replied with hatred dripping from his every word "I would like to destroy the Cooper legacy, my boy so _I'll_ be the greatest thief ever. And my name is none of your importance since I will be known as you're doom!"

"Being a thief is nothing without honor, my feathered friend. If you do not believe this then you do not deserve the title of 'Thief'." Rioichi taunted while narrowing his eyes towards his adversary as he jumped up high above the owl who was surprised at the sudden move the red furred Raccoon made as he bounded on the floor as fast as his legs could carry him. Because he exercised regularly, Rioichi was strong and swift as he kept himself from detection and hid in the shadows with his daughter cooing slightly as he held her tight.

As he continued to avoid the giant owl constantly; Rioichi found himself stopped as he once again looked into those piercing red orbs and since he could no longer avoid the owl, he fought that he should fight. Clenching his teeth and muscles, his eyes narrowed "This is for my Harumi, feathered tengu..."

Withdrawing his sushi knives, Rioichi snarled at the beast as he prepared to fight. But he decided to at least put Henriette down to the ground in order to protect her from the battle. He slashed his knives in a flurry as he tried to strike the giant owl who hunted his family. He figured this out after reading from the theivius Raccoonus and saw the same silhouette in the background of each ancestral sketch the book withheld and he was going to end this before it went too far!

But, no matter how much he tried to injure the beast, it wasn't enough as the owl was too quick to dodge his ferocious attacks and when he found his energy depleting; Rioichi was snatched up by a claw and quickly found the life being squeezed out of him as he yelped out in pain and struggled. He opened his eyes at the very sounds of his daughter's cries as he dropped him and instead picked up the infant in his talon while Rioichi was tired and trying to recover from almost being squeezed to death. Reaching out towards his child, Rioichi cried desperately as his vision was failing him and he was struggling to stay conscious "No! Let her go, I beg of you!"

Ignoring the adult Raccoon's pleas; Clockwerk laid the tiny newborn in one of his hind toes and grinned down at her maliciously as he raised another toe and Rioichi couldn't look away as an injury was inflicted upon the innocent newborn and this made her scream in pain. If you were watching this scene then you could have sworn that you saw a fire burning inside Rioichi's eyes as he got to his hands and knees as he tried to get up. Whence he did, he didn't waste time in allowing his fatherly instincts to take hold as he did a judo sweep whilst in mid air in front of the amour-wearing owl and this made him release his grip on the infant Henrietta as the ninja continued to beat the owl senseless as his blood rage took full hold on the usually calm Ninja.

When he saw that he daughter was falling again for the second time tonight, Rioichi made another dive for her and held her tight as he tucked her frail form in his arms as he growled towards the injured Clockwerk before giving a grunt and content nod as he dashed away into the night like a Ninja should. As he ran away from everyone's sight with his daughter, he heard the owl squawk into the night "_I'll get you, Cooper!" _

* * *

Rioichi snapped out of his memory as he looked around to see where he was. He remembered that Henriette had asked him a question previously if her mother still loves her wherever she was. Grinning that the past was in the past, Rioichi looked down in his arms to find that Henriette was already fast asleep in his arms as she snuggled within the loving embrace her father provided.

Even though she was asleep, Rioichi decided to answer Henrietta's question anyways as he craned his neck down and kissed the young Raccoon on the nose as he told her "Yes, my little Henriette. You're mother loves you with all her heart and always will..."

He sighed as he settled the 6 year old on a nearby tree stump and went over to a nearby bamboo area and shoved some of the to one side where he saw a nice view of the mountain where he had once lived with his family. Hanging his head sadly, Rioichi saw that Clockwerk was circling the skies of the mountains, clearly still waiting for his injuries to heal up after a few years later. Scowling towards the anciently dressed predator; Rioichi decided to take this chance to slip away and put his little 'one-eyed' rogue to bed as he picked her up into his sturdy, strong arms and began to fade into the night as he ran back where he came from so he could reach the Sushi restaurant before twilight.

He just hoped that Clockwerk wouldn't take his daughter away from him just like he took his wife.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this One-shot fanfic? I thought that I should make a Rioichi and Henrietta father-daughter fanfic to make things cute. If you don't understand what the Japanese words say, I'll list them right now:**

**Shiroibara- White Rose.**

**Jibun jishin o hyōji suru- Show yourself!**

**Tengu- Demon.**

**I hope this didn't suck and next I'll make what I hope is a very unique fanfic of the Sly Cooper ancestors. I plan to make this one great and hopefully entertaining! Please review and tell me what you think. I also had Rioichi's wife die in this to make the fanfic a bit more deep. Sorry about that. :(**

**Also, you can come up with your own reasons for Rioichi being hunted down by the Shogun's army since I can't think of one. I also made sure that Cyrlle's ancestor is in this and has a job that makes him underneath suspicion.**

**Hopefully this is liked. **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
